


Burning Stars

by Steamedcola



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Mentions of hell, One-Shot, hes an alien what do we know, sad lad hours, sort of i mean its more relationship study, the aftermath, venom runs Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamedcola/pseuds/Steamedcola
Summary: Venom had come from the stars. Had burned like one. A beautiful and final event.





	Burning Stars

Venom had come from the stars. Had burned like one. A beautiful and final event.

When Eddie Brock found himself sharing a body with an alien there were few things left that could surprise him.  
This was one of them. It was not so much that Venom was an alien, that particular topic had been blown wide open with the invasion of New York and S.H.I.E.l.D’s collapse. No, what had surprised him was Venom. Venom, who saw Eddie at his lowest and still chose him, chose earth. There was no way to claim a mistake, to beg forgiveness, to pack up his life and move a thousand miles away, to pretend it was by choice. There was no running from Venom. Venom lived in every part of Eddie. And he didn’t want to run. Not that it mattered now.

If Eddie was being honest he’d wanted to run in the beginning. He had run. Afraid. But the beginning had scared him. He so used to being alone. Then suddenly he became they. Joined with his other.

Together

Venom

Unstoppable, for a time. But it still wasn’t **_Them_ **. Still, too many differences. Too many conflicting interests. The consumption of Eddie’s heart being one. A large spanner in delicate workings. But no relationship is perfect. And at this point communication wasn’t really their strong suit. But still, they put the work in. Well, Venom put the work in to find Eddie’s ass. Eddie just managed not to die. Venom saved him. Kissed him. Eddie kissed back. A lot went unsaid in that kiss. Apologies. Promises. 

They decided to save the planet.  
Eddie decided to save the planet, Venom decided to save Eddie. They almost failed. The spear ripped Eddies damaged heart to shreds. Venom pulled it back together. Stronger. Not strong enough. But Eddie was smarter than Drake in the places where it counted. And a symbiote is nothing without its host. Drake was weak. A means to Riot’s ends. Poetic that he was Riots end. Well, in actuality it was the closest their work came to harmony that killed them. Riot’s spear, Drake’s rocket, and the losers they pushed together.

Pushed together. That’s not quite right. Well, pushed by Riot and Drake? No. Pushed by fate? That’s a totally different ball-game. One that starts to throw around terms like soulmates and destiny. One that lets Venom know how kind Eddie is even before they meet.  
Maria.  
Eddie was always kind, without pity. Always treated her like a person. Not like garbage. Not like a waste of space. He was kind to her and others like her. Humanities losers. But she wasn’t a total loser, she was strong. Stronger than the others Venom was fed. She was worth learning from. And when she had seen Eddie desperation flowed across their weak bond. Her unwavering certainty that salvation lay with Eddie made them quick to move to him. To escape by helping, not controlling. Feeling Eddie as they ran.

Perfect

Harmony 

Hungry

Always Hungry 

In the end Riot still managed to ruin the few good things in Venoms life. Namely, the fact he had one. Technically, this one’s on Venom. But an argument can be made for it being Riots fault, so it’s Riots fault. And let's be real, Riot would be pleased with this. The Venom dying part at least, not so much the self-sacrifice for a host part. But Riot is dead, and so was Venom. Eddie would have joined them, if not for Venom. Fire burns humans just as bad. The fall would have killed him. Hitting water at this height is worse than concrete. A parachute. Slow his fall, blocks the flames. Eddie lives. 

Eddie survives the fall, and the cold ocean, the questioning by a verified alphabet stew of suits. Anne is there, San Francisco's best lawyer. Pins the blame on the dead. Eddie walks away without issue.

Eddie had read a book once, a small thing, where hell was frozen. A frozen pit. A lake at the bottom held Lucifer. Frozen till the burning of end times freed him. Eddie was his own Lucifer. Frozen without Venom. Because they always say hell is burning. A fiery pit.  
Venom had burned, that wasn’t hell. Feeling him burn, that wasn’t hell. No. Hell was the cold left behind. Hell was cold. Freezing. Icy seas. Frozen down to the core. That was hell. The cold that had followed Venom’s burning heat.  
Venom had burned like a star. Burned through every piece of him. It left him cold. So cold.  
It worried them, his constant shivering. But they couldn’t find a cause. Pin it on the dead.  
They stopped after a while.

Anne and Dan worried for longer. They didn’t know this hell. Couldn’t know this hell. Didn’t want to know this hell. That was okay. Venom/and/Anne was nothing like Venom _and_ Eddie, so being worried was okay. Anne had been apart of the kiss but not _apart_ of the kiss. Apologies and promises had settled between Eddie and Venom, not Eddie and Anne. She didn’t understand. He’d thought they might understand when Dan said his heart was the healthiest he’d ever seen. Venom did say they’d fix it. Fixed most of Eddie's problems. Couldn’t fix the cold. Couldn’t fix the fact he was broken and alone. Can’t fix things when you’re dead.

It wasn’t fair. Eddie was left alone to pull his frozen pieces together. Venom got the heroic death; saving Eddie and the rest of humanity. Eddie was left alone. So alone. He’d always be alone now, there was nothing to compete with Venom. Nothing could compare to the feeling of being known in absolution. Every thought, every cell, every perfect imperfection. Venom had seen all of Eddie and had loved him absolutely. He had known all of Venom. Every errant thought, every hunger pang, every scattered impulse from the hive. He had known them completely. Had loved them completely.

Eddie had always fallen too far too fast. 3 days. But Venom had fallen just as far just as fast. 3 days. A race to the precipice. Straight off the edge. That’s what happens when you fall in 3 days. It was all they had. And it had to be enough. It was all they had. And now Venom was gone. Gone in resplendent flames.

Gone from Eddie

Gone from every cell

Gone from the hollows of his heart

Gone from the space between his lungs

The marrow of his bones

The corners of his brain

The burning of his soul

Gone

Gone.

_Gone._

**_Gone._ **

Alone

Alone.

_Alone._

**_Alone._ **

Frozen

**_Burning_**


End file.
